bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Such a Hassle!!! "Miss Whitesides!" I heard a voice in my conscience. "Miss Whitesides!" The voice called again. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing double just a bit. Then my vision finally cleared and I was able to blink my eyes. I sat up and my head began to ache. I gagged, coughing up a quarter sized blotch of blood in my hand. My eyes grew big and I immediately began to panic, "OH MY GOD! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!" I screamed. "Shhh!!!" An older lady shushed me. She was dressed in an old fashioned nurse outfit. "There are other patients that are resting in here!" She scolded in a quiet voice. I looked over to see that I was in a row of cots, which ment that I was on one. I looked to my right and saw Johnny Vincent resting, holding an ice-pack to his head. "Ohhh Man!" He moaned. I got up and asked, "Can I leave? I don't think I should be here any longer." "Yes, but you can't go to any classes right now if that's what you're about to do." Said the nurse. "Why not?" I layed back down. "Because it's 4:00 p.m., and school is over for the day." She replied. "You should get some rest back at the Girl's Dorm if you are leaving." I nodded and left out of the door. I was at the outside entrance of the main school building. I went back in the school to get my things from my locker. Almost everybody was gone, and Russell wasn't there either. I couldn't wait to see what was in the package. I kind of forgot what I purchased, but then I remembered what I specificly bought. I got back to my room and tore up the package with my sharp fingernails. Ripping open the card board flaps, I pulled out my new skirt that I was to wear. I bought six pairs of the same one. It was 1950s Bullworth dark blue swing skirt, and it had a B appliqued to the left corner. I unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants off, grabbing a white petticoat skirt and a pink cinch belt from my wardrobe. I slipped the uniform skirt and tucket in my polo. I buckled on my cinch belt and looked in the mirror. My headache was gone and I was really excited! I ran down the stairs and out of the Girls Dorm. I skipped all of the way near the entrance with my hands behind my back. I stopped and saw a little girl with blonde pig tails she was staring at me. She then said to me, "You're a weirdo!" Hmp, talk about rude! I looked away from her and saw a boy with a dark green sweater talking to a girl with black braids, wearing a white shirt and plaid skirt. They saw me, and the boy was saying, "There's that weird chick who's Anorexic!" "Anorexic?!" I said out loud. I then walked up to him and said ,"BITCH, YOU GOTTA FUCKING PROBLEM WITH ME? WE CAN GO RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT TO!!!" The two students began to back away from me and the boy said, "Calm down! I was only joking!" "BULL SHIT MOTHER FUCKER! I KNOW WHEN I SEE A LIEING BITCH! IN FACT, I SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! AND I CAN TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS!" The boy ran away, with the girl following behind him. Pussy asses! Damn that makes me mad! I walked to the parking lot ahead of me, seeing nobody there. Then, there was the autoshop entrance. I looked back, and there was still no one in sight. The sky began to get a little dark. There was a rusted body of a car to the right side of me. I checked behind the corner and saw two of the kids from Johnny's table. I gasped and stepped backward, putting my hands over my mouth to keep me from making any sort of noise. However, my luck was unfotunate, because there was three others coming to the entrance. What was I to do? They caught sight of me and stopped. I stood there for a few seconds and then ran out of there, screaming. "EEEEEEeeeeeeeehhhhh AAAAaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" All the way to the parking lot. I stopped to finally catch my breath. To the worst of my luck, Russell was there. "Hey, New Kid!" He said with his rough voice. "Russell not done with you yet! YOU STILL NEED TO BE HURT!" Trent and the "Boys" were behind him. Then I perked up and said to him, "Well, that's too bad! Cuz, I don't want to get hurt!" "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Russell demanded once more. I walked around him and toward the entrance. One of Johnny's members saw us and said, "Don't let the Bullies get here!" The other took out a slingshot and aimed it for me. I dodged and it hit Russell in the face. "GRRRAAAAHH!!! RUSSELL ANGRY!" He thundered. "Wade, get the girl!" Trent ordered. I began running back into the entrance of the autoshop, with one of Russell's mates right behind me. Johnny's members were tackling Russell and the others. Each of them were zipping past me. I scrambled up on top of a green dumpster bin, and stood up, holding up my skirts as if there were a mouse. The boy jumped on top and reached for me, but I did a high roundhouse kick to the face and he fell off. I jumped down and continued running. I was passing old paint cans, metal trash cans and other discarded junk. Then, I tripped and flew into the wall. I accidently knocked over some spray paint cans and some wire. I was wedged in between a red toolbox and wooden shelf. Then, my aggresor stood in front of me, underneath the garage door. He was laughing in an evil tone. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Said a familiar voice. I looked to my right and saw Johnny Vincent underneath the other garage door. His face was cleared of blood. "Hey,Hey, Johnny Vincent!" The boy grinned. "What are you doing on Greaser Turf?!" He demanded to know. "Damn Johnny! Russell wants the girl!" "What you mean Lola?!" Johnny grew furious. "She's mine and no one elses! You keep your damn hands off her!" He walked up to him. "No not her! I mean that one!" He pointed to me. Johnny turned to look at me. "Ok then, take her!" He said. The boy just stood there. "Well?!" Johnny said outloud. The boy was looking at me nervously. Johnny Vincent grabbed him and sharply said to him, "I told you to get the hell out of here!" The boy only stared and ran. I was still stuck in between toolboxes. I tried to wiggle myself out, but my butt was the thing that was stuck. Johnny Vincent lit up a cigarette and began to puff away. I wiggled and wiggled, but I couldn't get my bottom loose. Johnny Vincent seemed amused just by watching me. I crossed my arms in frustration. Then, I thought that I should be able to come out if I just stood up! I mean, der! My body is super slim! I stood up and easily slipped from the space. Johnny Vincent's eyes were squinted, being direct towards me. My fear began to grow again, so I ran out of the autoshop. I was running all the way back to the dorm to change out of my uniform and into something was better. I picked out a black lace and ribbon top, a waist high black pencil skirt with a skull at the corner, and a pair of black patent 3 in. highheels. I let down my hair and brushed it out. I put on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and dark red lipstick. I kicked out my legs, pretending to do the French Can-Can. I leaped out of my room and down the stairs. I whistled the song "Rock N Roll Music by Chuck Berry" with my dark, cherry colored lips. I walked out of the girl's dorm. As I was outside, Christy was talking to some girls. "Hold on, I'll be back." She said. Chrsity walked up to me and asked, "Can I ask you something?" "Uh, Yeah." I said in a shy voice with butterflies in my stomach. "Why were you fighting with Johnny Vincent?" She asked. "Because he grabbed me!" I said in an angry tone. "I can't believe he would actually do that! He's suck a jackass! That mother fucker was suffocating me!" Christy turned back and went to the girls again. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. I felt a lump in my shirt. I was curious to know what was there, so I pulled onto a string and found that it was a choker necklace. The pendant dangled, showing the Pentagram. It was adorned in black lace, all Gothic looking. Admiring it's charm, I tied it around my neck and kept walking. Mr ride was waiting at the gates. Sally stood outside of the black limo and waved to me. She was wearing a black turtleneck, black leather pants, and a black berret. "Hurry Mikki! We don't wanna be late! We're doing photos up in Old Bullworth Vale!" The driver opened the door and we got in. Sally asked me, "So, how do you like Bullworth?" "It's...Ok" I said. "It's very tough!" "Don't worry, you'll be fine! I was a student there myself once!" She said, smoothing out her turtleneck. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed. We were driven all the way to an Aquaberry store. I was escorted into a backroom used for employees. Backdrops for the photoshoots were all set up. I was changed out of my goth outfit and into a blue argyle sweater and blue plaid skirt with brown loafers. They took off my Goth makeup and did elegant looking makeup. My ponytail was taken down and instead my hair was bumped up. My choker was replaced with a diamond necklace heart necklace and earrings. My last two accessories were a white aquaberry headband and a diamond bracelet. "Gimme that sassy diva look with both hands on your hips! Turn your head this way!" Said the photographer. "Good! Now have your chest facing this way!" Just then I heard a voice, "Daddy! I really like that outfit she's wearing! I got to have it." It was that one girl I saw earlier in the dorm. "My, this model is very beautiful!" Said a gentleman dressed in expensive business attire. He was right next to the girl. "Yes, she is one of our best models in the Moonshine Moore Agency." The photographer said to them. "She's always a high demand for a runway show and photoshoot." "Wow! Very interesting!" Said the gentleman. "Pinky, would you like me to buy you this outfit?" "Yes Daddy! Oh please! Most of my outfits are old and tattered! Please buy me this collection! It would mean so much to me!" The girl said innocently. My second outfit was a white ruffle sweater over a white ribbon dress, silk gloves, a white cartwheel hat, silk stockings, and white high heels. "Yes!Yes!Oooooooh!!!" The girl squeeled. My third outfit was a black swing dress, black pumps, and a black pillbox hat. "The shoes! The shoes!" She said with glee. My last outfit was a school uniform. It was a blue argyle sweater with the Bullworth crest, a blue pencil skirt, and white loafers. "That skirt interests me! I'll take it!" I was soon back in my old outfit, only without the makeup. "Yay Daddy!" The girl cheered. "Thank you! Thank you!" The gentleman turned to me and said, "Have you ever by chance heard of Bullworth Academy?" "Why yes sir!" I answered positively. "I'm a student at Bullworth Academy!" "Ha ha!" He laughed. "Then I guess you should be welcomed at the Harrington House! My daughter and nephew would really like to acquaint with you!" Sally pulled me off to the side and said, "Your mother and I have talked, and I think the company might put you in the Harrington House. Mr.Harrington thinks it's an honor to have such a successful young celebrity in town! He wants you to be acquainted with his son and--" I couldn't understand what Sally was trying to say to me. She gave me packages to carry in the limo, because they were my new outfits I'd be for now on wearing. I felt as if something was not right. My mood began to feel a shade of grey, black darkness, and blue light. Living Half Lives: Chapter 4 Category:Blog posts